gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Space Docker
The Space Docker is believed to be based on the Back to the Future DeLorean Time machine, invented by Doc Brown aka actor (Christopher Lyode). In part this is due to a "post it note" at Lester house in GTA 5 that reads "88 MPH Time Travel", and shows a crudely drawn car that doesn't really look like Doc Browns DeLorean at all! This drawning is of the car from the movie "The last Starfighter, 1984). The movies plot is based on a video arcade game being placed across the world by an alien race. Their purpose is to train an recruit the best Starfighter pilot in the galaxy. The hero is found in a trailer park, Starlite Starbrite trailer court. This film was the first to use full CGI (no models) via the Cray supercomputer, which by todays standards in about as powerful as an iphone 6. The Star car from this movie matches Lesters doodle in shape. Like the Space Docker it too has green headlights and same wheels with red ceter markings. The Starfighter ship has the same color markings (pale red, cyan blue). A top view of the Starfighter ship also shares the same top view shape/outline as the Starfighter ship. The Space Docker has a yellow-ish coating on it's tires as if it drove through something and a red lightning bolt on wheel center. This could be a shout out to David Bowie. The red lightning bolt was an album cover, the lightning painted on Davids face. As for the yellow-ish coating, Stardust for aka Ziggy Stardust. Important to note why David Bowie would be referenced on the Space Docker, he played a alien with yellow eyes in the movie "the man who fell to earth". The Skyfall phone cheat may have been relabeled for Bond, as Skyfall came out after GTA 5 release. This car also has Back to the Future tie in's, it had a cameo in Back to the future 2, it was parked in front of the store that Marty purchases the Greys Almanac. Another tie in has to do with actors and location. In The Last Starfighter, the Starcar is chased by van full of aliens. The vans alien driver was played by Christopher Lyode aka Doc Brown. The chase scene goes through a tunnel, the same tunnel Marty McFly is rescue from by Doc, after Marty steals the Almanac back from Biff, as Biff trys to run him over. Same actor, tunnel, side of tunnel and production year! Other strange things, actor Wil Wheaton was the main characters best friend in the last Starfighter. He has also has done voice work for several version of GTA. The Space Docker parts launch is triggered by a mission called "Beam me up" a Star Trek refrence. As many already know Wheaton played Wesley Crusher on Star Trek NG. Steven Speilberg produced The Back to the Future franchise. In recent years he has attempted to do a remake of The Last Starfighter, however the books author has denied Speilberg saying one movie was enough. :I think it's more than obvious that it's a reference to the Delorean in the movie. Why it isn't mentioned on the page I have no idea. You have produced an amazingly detailed explanation here. If you could make it more article-worthy in terms of length and wording, this would be an excellent addition to the page. Monk Talk 14:17, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Space Docker Spawn I tried the supposed anti-gravity abillity but I didn't notice any. It jumps like any other car at a similar speed... Do you need to press a button for the feature? Pistol Paul (talk) 14:54, March 20, 2014 (UTC) So, does the Space Docker continuously spawn in Omega's garage, or does it just spawn once? --Falloutghoul (talk) 02:53, October 4, 2013 (UTC) It spawns only once (AndreEagle17 (talk) 03:11, August 25, 2014 (UTC))